Elevator Baby
by sweetlittlelaurathings
Summary: This is just a short (and I mean SHORT) drabble of Finn and Rachel's first baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Elevator Baby:**

Finn and Rachel had been married since their senior year of high school. They moved out of their childhood homes and rented an apartment in Downtown Lima to finish the school year. Their senior year was a joyful one, with a huge Glee Nationals for them both and a statewide football championship win for Finn. At the end of their graduation, Rachel whispered into her husband's ear happily. "To top off this wonderful day, I have news. I'm pregnant." Finn laughed and picked her up and spun her around. "You are? Oh, baby, that's amazing. You are amazing. Our life is amazing. We're going to NYU and having a baby. I'm so, so happy right now.

* * *

Rachel was tired. Moving was tiring, especially when three months pregnant. Finn walked into the living room of their brand new New York City apartment. They had successfully bought a three bedroom, two bathroom apartment with a spacious kitchen and living room near Central Park. It was a little far from their classes, but that was okay. They wanted a larger apartment in a safer part of the city. Anyway, back to Rachel and Finn. They had already brought in all of their boxes from the moving van and were starting to sort through all their stuff. "Rach, honey, you need to rest. We still have two weeks until classes start, and you need to save your strength for the baby. Here, come sit with me. We can watch 'Funny Girl' if you want to." She did want to. "Well, alright, babe, just for a little bit, then we get back to unpacking." Finn smiled at his wife. He thought she was the most adorable thing ever. "I love you," he said. I love you, too!" she said back, resting her head on Finn's chest while he rubbed her stomach.

* * *

"Finny! How were your classes today? Mine were great, although people were surprised that I'm married and expecting. It was a little awkward." Rachel walked into the kitchen to find Finn talking on the phone with his mother. "Yeah, Mom, our next doctor's appointment is tomorrow at 10. Yes, we find out the gender tomorrow, and yes, we'll call you immediately after." Even though Finn's mother, Carole, hadn't liked the idea of teen marriage, she understood their love and supported them and their baby. Rachel's dads hadn't been as supportive. They had paid her to leave their house and never come back. She did just that. But, she did plan to at least send them a picture of the baby once it was born. She missed her parents dearly, but was happy for the life she had.

* * *

The next morning, Finn and Rachel left for their doctor's appointment. "I definitely think if it's a boy his name should be either Christopher or Liam. We can think of another name if it's a girl." Rachel said. Finn nodded yes, squeezing her hand. They parked their car and walked hand in hand into the clinic. They checked in and waited for awhile before a nurse came out and called for "Mrs. Rachel Hudson." When they got to their room, they prepared for a sonogram. The doctor squeezed a gel onto Rachel's barely-showing baby belly and the Doppler around her tummy. "Well, he looks very healthy. You're doing a great job, Mrs. Hudson." Finn and Rachel looked at each other. "Did you just say 'he'? It's a boy!" Happily, they hugged each other, thanked the doctor, and left.

* * *

Finn paced back and forth. Rachel had gone into a labor hours ago, and on their way down to the first floor, the elevator had gotten stuck between floors. Finn had called 911 and his parents. They could hear the firemen trying to fix the elevator. There was a doctor present telling Finn what to do with Rachel. "It's okay, baby, we're going to get you out of here and to the hospital. He's not going to come until we get there." Rachel shook her head. "Actually, he's going to come much, much sooner. Finn screamed to the doctor, "The baby is coming RIGHT NOW!". The doctor replied, "Okay, get her comfortable and in the birthing position. Get her legs up, hold her hand as she she gives birth, and catch when it comes out." Finn did all that. The doctor kept shouting instructions as the frantically worked to get them out. There was an ambulance standing by waiting to take them to the hospital, and a news crew covering the entire scene. Finally, just as their son entered the world, the elevator began to moves. Finn wrote the time of birth down on a scrap of paper as he cradled the baby. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. It seemed as though the entire apartment building had come to the lobby. They clapped as the firemen rushed Rachel and the baby into the ambulance, with Finn following quickly behind.

* * *

Rachel slept in her hospital bad while Finn held the baby boy. She stirred awake after a bit and yawned, wanting to name him. "We have to name him, Finny." Finn answered, "I really, really like Christopher, after my dad. Do you like that?" Rachel nodded. "How about Christopher Finn Hudson?" Finn laughed and took Chris. "Here Chris, go see your Mommy. She loves you, I love you, and I love Mommy, too." He kissed her in the forehead then. It had been a strange way to bring a baby into the world, but he was here now, their perfectly awesome Christopher Finn Hudson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just letting y'all know that a sequel to "Elevator Baby" is up! It's called "Preemie", and it's about the birth of the second Hudson. I really enjoy writing these stories. Thanks for reading! And sorry to anybody who thought this was an update.**


End file.
